


a totally normal group chat

by tearabil



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Crack, Cursing! Because highschool kids do that!, Dex and Sophie are cousins thru adoption, Gen, High School, How Do I Tag, Kids are kids for once lmao, Let sophie sleep, Light Angst, No legacy spoliers, No shipping, Sophie Foster Protection Squad, but some things can be interpreted if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-01-08 08:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearabil/pseuds/tearabil
Summary: --Sunday, 1:03 pm--The Hair™ has added; Mr. Cognate, Miss F, SParKLES, Inspector Gadget to the chat.The Hair™: ayayayayayyyy anyone do the physics hw??Miss F: really u added us all here 2 ask 4 the physic hw?????





	1. aay u do the physics hw??

**Author's Note:**

> Kids deserve to be normal n do teenager stuff yknow!!! This fic is really self indulgent and I wanted to just :) share with the fandom because its so small!!
> 
> Here are the kids in the chapter!
> 
> Miss F: Sophie  
Mr Cognate: Fitz  
The Hair™/oeefe: Keefe  
Inspector Gadget: Dex  
SParKLES: Biana

_ \-- _Sunday, 1:03 pm--

** _The Hair™_ ** ** has added; ** ** _Mr. Cognate, Miss F, SParKLES, Inspector Gadget _ ** **to the chat.**

**The Hair™: **ayayayayayyyy anyone do the physics hw??

**Miss F: **really u added us all here 2 ask 4 the physic hw?????

**Mr. Cognate: **^^

**SParKLES: **^^^^

**The Hair™: **wow :(( so rude :((

**The Hair™:** But,,, I didn't kniw foster types lile sm1 with no perfect streak in spelling bees

**Miss F: **stfu oeefe this is not school its social life let me live

**The Hair™ **oeefe

**Mr. Cognate: **oeefe

**SParKLES: **oeefe

**Miss F: **AJSIBFIA SHUT UPP

** _The Hair™ _ ** **changed their name to** ** _ oeefe _ **

**Miss F: **I hhate you all

\---Sunday, 2:20 am---

**Inspector Gadget: **whoa i missed some stuff

**Miss F: **D EX ITS????? 2:20???????

**Inspector Gadget: **and yet your up???

**Miss F: **touche 

**oeefe: **mm foster using those BIG words

**Miss F: **Do i want 2 know what the mm stood for

**oeefe: **;)))

**Miss F: **b y e 

** _Miss F _ ** **has left the chat**

** _oeefe _ ** **added ** ** _Miss F _ ** **to the chat**

**Miss F: **y wont u let me S L E E P

**oeefe: **Bc i nEED U 

**Miss F: **-_-

**Miss F: **thats wha at im going to look like 2 mkrrow if i dont atleast TRY and SLEEP

**Inspector Gadget: **let her sleep tru st me as her cousin i kNow

**oeefe: **okk dang but i will not hesitant 2 jump u when i first see u

**Miss F: **shoulnt have told me ur master plan now I'll be prepared

**oeefe: **n now ill screw u over with the fact that it might be some point in the day now,, maybe not at all,,

**Miss F: **i hhate youu

**oeefe: **ily2 fosterrrr

**Miss F: **im SLEEP

**Inspector Gadget: **rT

**oeefe: **nastyy

**Inspector Gadget: **ur nastyy

**oeefe: **No

**Inspector Gadget: **yes??

**oeefe: **no im not

**Inspector Gadget: **y es u are???

**Miss F: **SL E E P

**Inspector Gadget: **the demon !!!!!

**oeefe: **NIGHT FOSTER


	2. the tale of two moms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mom/tired: Sophie  
Mr Cognate/Mr Mom: Fitz  
oeefe/ninja man: Keefe  
Inspector Gadget: Dex  
SParKLES: Biana

\--Monday, 9:20 am--

**oeefe: **guys like,,, have u ever noticed,,

**Mr. Cognate: **ohh my goood hes going again

**SParKLES: **omg fitz

**Mr. Cognate: **omg biana

**oeefe: **OMg SHUT UP 

**oeefe: **ANYWAYS,,

**oeefe: **foster is like,, our mom,,,,

**Inspector Gadget: **ommg ur right

**Miss F: **no i did not sign up for this can i banish myself to the underowlrd

**Inspector Gadget: **ik an underworld exists but idk about a ‘underowlrd'

**Miss F: **gggggggggod

**oeefe: ** _ <mood.png> _

**Miss F: **what the fuck is that

**oeefe: **MOM SAID A BAD WORD

**Inspector Gadget: **M OM

**Mr. Cognate: **MOM HOW COULD YOU???

**SParKLES: **MOM IM SHOOK??

**oeefe: **DISGRACEFUL MOTHER???

**Miss F: **i want new friends

** _oeefe _ ** **changed ** ** _Miss F _ ** **‘s name to ** ** _Mom_ **

\---Tuesday, 12:38 pm--

**Mom: **keefe bailed me out of detention,,,,

**Mr. Cognate**: How'd you get detention in the first place?

**SParKLES**: yaya

**Mom: **I,,, corrected a teacher,,,,

**oeefe: **,,,,and (this is my favorite part)

**Mr. Cognate: **im concerned, if keefe likes it then sophie deserved detention.

**SParKLES: **i mean ya but way to out ur bff fitzy,,

**Inspector Gadget: **ew u call him fitzy

**oeefe: **i thot i WAS ur friend

**Mr. Cognate: **begone THOT

**oeefe: **MOM HES BULLYING ME

**Mom: **i continued to explain how i was correct yet the teacher wasn't smart enough to apprehend that i, a 10th grader, was smarter than him, a teacher, so he threw a fit. The whole class could CLEARLY see i was right, they even voiced their opinions,, but he was NOT budging n he gave me a lunch detention,, then the teacher incharge fell asleep n keefe pulled a ninja and unlocked the door with a bobby pin,,,, so now we're currently hiding in a janitors closet.

**Mom: **no bullying bls i have enough on my plate.

**Mr. Cognate: **why are u hiding in a closet if the teacher is asleep??

**oeefe: **bc he woke up when I yelled “CMON FOSTER”

**Mom: **bc for being the sneakiest ninja, his voice decided to be the thunder that shook the earth.

**Inspector Gadget: **wow

**Mr. Cognate: **dang ive only had one detention in my life and its when i helped out keefe

**oeefe: **wow im feelin the love

**Mom: **ya well,, keefe only broke me out,, i did it myself

**Inspector Gadget: **wait,, you wouldn't have Dr. Bronte do u??

**Mom: **yea thats who i corrected,, why,,

**Inspector Gadget: **he just stormed into lunch demanding Ms Foster and Mr Sencen go back to detention and that you have another day of it.

**oeefe: **i didn't get detention this time????

**Mr. Cognate: **you do now

**SParKLES: **lol now people are yelling on how they swear they saw you guys in all these hallways

**Mom: **psyche we in a closet

**oeefe: **very far apart,, i tried 2 get close n she sprayed me with this lemon thing

**SParKLES: **wow mom ur not very motherly

**oeefe: **ya moms dont spray their kids with lemon stuff

**Mr. Cognate: **^^

**Inspector Gadget: **^^^^

**Mom: **oh thank god im not a mom aynmore

** _Mom _ ** **changed their name to ** ** _tired_ **

** _oeefe _ ** **changed their name to ** ** _ninja man_ **

** _ninja man _ ** **changed ** ** _Mr. Cognate _ ** **‘s name to ** ** _Mr. Mom_ **

**Mr. Mom: **why

**ninja man: **bc if fosters not our mom ur the 2nd closest thing.

**tired: **i agree,, fitz always tries n makes me sleep

**SParKLES: **alrite lunch is over and dr bronte is gone,, come out of the closet guys

**tired: **keefe ur gay??????

**ninja man: **foster ur gay???

**ninja man: **NO SHE BEAT ME I AM,, DECEASED,,


	3. please be normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspector Gadget: Dex  
tired: Sophie  
Mr Mom: Fitz  
ninja man: Keefe  
bangs/salt: Tam  
Aqualad(y): Linh

\--Tuesday, 4:07 pm--

**Inspector Gadget: ** sucks to be you idiot lmao

**tired: ** that makes u sound like tam,, and wow that was late

**SParKLES: ** tam??????

**tired: ** Tam n Linh,, the new kids?? Im their friend now??

**Mr. Mom: ** Ya i saw you walk around with them today

**ninja man: ** you have other friends?????

**tired: ** there are two types of people,,,

**Inspector Gadget: ** u right

**ninja man: ** who are these people?? Im in everyone’s business,,, how do i not know them??

**tired: ** at least he admitted it

**Mr. Mom: ** good job admitting your feelings son,,

**ninja man: ** thanks mom

**tired: ** why

**ninja man: ** because

**tired: ** annyywaaays im inviting them because Linh wants to meet u guys,, don’t be weird

**ninja man: ** no promises

**SParKLES: ** i’ll try

**Inspector Gadget: ** k

**Mr. Mom: ** i’ll be cool

**tired: ** at least i can count on SOME people.

**Inspector Gadget: ** OOH SHE USED A PERIOD KEEFE U BETTER CHILL

**_tired _****added ****_Aqualad(y), bangs_** **to the chat**

**Aqualad(y): ** Hi! I’m Linh!

**bangs: ** yo im tam

**ninja man: ** didn’t foster say something earlier about two types of people

**tired: ** keefe i will honestly climb through ur window??

**ninja man: ** bet

**Mr. Mom: ** anyways, i’m Fitz, the “mom” of the gc i guess?

**Aqualad(y): ** Oh! I know you, you said hi to Sophie when she was taking us around the school.

**Mr. Mom: ** yep, that was me

**Aqualad(y): ** Well, nice to meet you.

**Mr. Mom: ** ^^

**SParKLES: ** LATE BUT HI!! IM FITZ’S SISTER,, BIANA

**bangs: ** oh ur in my ss class

**SParKLES: ** omg ur right ! sorry this is how we officially meet lol

**bangs: ** np

**ninja man: ** SHE ACTUASLLUY DID IT

**Mr. Mom: ** ???

**Aqualad(y): ** I’m sorry?

**SParKLES: ** WHOMST??

**Inspector Gadget** : hi im dex, sophie’s cousin n ya i thought she would

**ninja man: ** she CLIMBAFG TJHA=FJA

**ninja man: ** ADJAHF ajsbHFOKLA

**Mr. Mom: ** im so confused

**bangs: ** rt dude

**SParKLES: ** rt

**Inspector Gadget: ** rt

**Aqualad(y): ** Rt.

**ninja man: ** hi,, this is sophie

**Mr. Mom: ** why????

**ninja man: ** I climbed thro his window and then i body slammed him n now im sitting on him

**bangs: ** i like her a lot? My new best friend?

**ninja man: ** best friend !!!

**SParKLES: ** salt n tired buddies

** _bangs _ ** **changed their name to ** ** _salt_ **

**ninja man: ** omg now we match

**salt: ** yaya buddies 4 ever

**Mr. Mom: ** wow im hurt????

**ninja man: ** dw u have me fitzy

**Mr. Mom: ** keefe??

**ninja man: ** ya

**Inspector Gadget: ** im so CONFUSED

**Mr. Mom: ** same

**ninja man: ** foster started giggling so i took my OPPORTUNITY TO E SCAPE !

**tired: ** he’s not getting far

**ninja man: ** wdym?? 

**ninja man: ** OH

**salt: ** oh?

**SParKLES:** OH

**Mr. Mom:** o h

**ninja man:** SHE RUNNIN

**tired:** YEAH I AM

**Mr. Mom: ** i heard that scream?????

**Mr. Mom: ** hello?? keefe?? sophie??

**salt: ** he dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah a little context ig? I felt like it was needed haha!!
> 
> As this is a normal hs au, i put them as all living in the same neighborhood, but,,,
> 
> -the vackers live a bit on the further end of said neighborhood,   
-dex lives a few blocks off  
-tam and linh live with tiergan across the street   
-sophie and keefe are neighbors with roofs that are close enough to jump across to get to each others rooms
> 
> Its a habit of everyone to scale sophie and keefe's house when coming over and using their bedroom windows as doors. Because theyre fools and are foolish.


	4. let sophie sleep 2k19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tired: Sophie  
Inspector Gadget: Dex  
ninja man: Keefe  
Mr. Mom: Fitz  
SParKLES: Biana  
salt: Tam  
Aqualad(y): Linh

\--Wednesday, 4:02 am--

**tired: ** im tired

**salt: ** well its like 4 am on a wednesday???

**tired: ** truuuu,,,, 

**salt: ** Why,, are you up

**tired: ** why are YOU up??

**salt: ** i asked u first

**tired: ** i asked u second !!!!!

**salt: ** well i have a test 2morrow n i needed to cram

**tired: ** well i have,,, sleeping problems,,,, oof its hard considering i used to like to sleep but then,,, stuff happened and my therapist says its because of trauma,,,

**salt: ** im?? im curious,, but i wont pry because im not nosey like keefe

**tired: ** <3 ty bff

**salt: ** <3 ;)) np

**ninja man: ** wow ok rude?? im kinda nosey and im sorry for ruining the moment?? but i had to step in and put an end to this abuse??

**tired: ** keefe??

**ninja man: ** yes can u not see my name??

**tired: ** can you,,, unlock ur window,,,

**ninja man: ** got u foster

**salt: ** i live across the street,, and i saw sophie make that jump,, wow i didn’t think she could do it??? Its night??? Cursed?? but i can climb up and bring movies and snacks??

**tired:** wow rude but yes please

**ninja man: ** ill keep the window open unless you want to be civilised unlike foster and walk in through my door??

**ninja man: ** nvm ur already here.

\--Thursday, 11:05 am--

**Mr. Mom** : i think it was really sweet of keefe and tam to do what they did for soph last night.

**Aqualad(y): ** Yeah, I’ve never seen Tam so determined.

**SParKLES** : i saw them this morning and those two were practically her bodyguards.. even stina didn't bother her.

**Inspector Gadget: ** sophies strong but she has her bad days.. I think keefes the only one sophie actually explains her problems to instead of just,, crying and mumbling.

**Aqualad(y): ** Sophie’s so sweet, I can't stand her being upset..

**Mr. Mom: ** ^^

**Inspector Gadget: ** ^^^^

**SParKLES: ** ^^^^^^^

**ninja man: ** I've never related to a statement more in my life

**salt: ** honestly same

**salt: ** before you ask, we're chilling with Elwin In the nurse’s office,, Sophie's sleeping

**ninja man: ** <sleep.png>

**Mr. Mom: ** sophie's bodyguards anyone?

**Inspector Gadget: ** i thought we went over this??

**ninja man: ** the best part is elwins excusing us from all of our classes

**Mr. Mom: ** of course 

**ninja man: ** just,, trying to think positively,,,

**SParKLES: ** we know keefe

**Aqualad(y): ** I will honestly ruin anyone who decides Sophie isn't worth their time??

**Mr. Mom: ** WAIT A MINUTE

**SParKLES: ** WAS NOT EXPECTING THAT

**ninja man: ** OK UR SISTER IS MY HERO???

**Inspector Gadget: ** CANT SAY I SAW THAT COMING???????

**salt: ** same linh

**salt: ** hi i'd like to introduce you to the real linh


	5. does tam song is gay???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tired: Sophie  
salt: Tam  
Mr. Mom: Fitz  
ninja man: Keefe  
Inspector Gadget: Dex  
Aqualad(y): Linh

\--Sunday, 8:32 am--

**tired: ** you guys are so nice i love u all sm??

**salt: ** SOPHIE

**ninja man: ** FOST ER!!!!!!

**SParKLES: ** SOPHIE

**Mr. Mom: ** SOPH

**Aqualad(y): ** SOPHIE!

**Inspector Gadget: ** SSSSOOOPHHHIEE

**tired: ** :’)

**tired: ** sorry ive been gone a few days,, i just got really messed up all of a sudden,, been sleeping a lot

**tired: ** sometimes people just make me go EEEEE and brain = garbage

**ninja man: ** wb eating?????????

**ninja man: ** foster its been a WHOLE minute

**ninja man: ** SOPHIE hhhh oh my GOD

**Aqualad(y): ** Just saw Tam and Keefe climb into Sophie’s window with enough food to feed a small army. Keefe had a backpack on, I'm going to assume movies and games.

**ninja man: ** you assumed correctly

**tired: ** they brought all my favorite stuff and now we're watching httyd 2 and eating junk food

**Mr. Mom: ** biana and I can drive down,, im in for some httyd and junk food

**Inspector Gadget: ** im already walking over ngl

**Aqualad(y): ** I was going to knock on your door but Dex just said to use the window so, hi.

**Mr. Mom: ** Biana and I brought ice cream n were going to KNOCK and let grady and edaline know we're all here.

**ninja man: ** yall we paused the movie for everyone to get comfy and here so hurry up i want to see my mans

**tired: ** hes so gay for hiccup its not even funny

**ninja man: ** HEY

**ninja man: ** H E Y

**ninja man:** dont insult my MANS

\--Monday, 6:46 am--

**ninja man: ** so im like,, not feeling to go to school today??

**tired: ** you realize we're literally all in the same room right??

**ninja man: ** ya but i dont want to wake anyone up

**tired: ** you're right beside me tho

**ninja man: ** ya ur bed is comfy

**salt: ** i was awoken by my phone blinding me

**tired: ** we saw

**ninja man: ** 😂😂😂👍👍

**tired: ** oh gross keefe used emojis now you know hes tired

**tired: ** i know grady and edaline are up so ill ask if i have to go to school or not

**salt: ** aww keefe fell asleep again

**tired: ** gay

**salt: ** ur gay

**tired: ** i saw u practically DROOL at stoick 

**salt: ** HEY. I CAN APPRECIATE A GOOD MAN

**salt: ** I THOUGHT U WERE GUNNA TEXT UR PARENTS??????

**tired: ** ur right,, but we accept u tam

**salt: ** I LIKE GIRRRLLLSSS

**Aqualad(y): ** can confirm, but only for 2 minutes.

**tired: ** parents said sure bc they love me

**tired** : wait a minute!!!!!!!!!

**tired: ** linh's not using pROPER GRAMMAR !!!

**Aqualad(y): ** im just waking up give me an hour

**salt: ** give me 5

**tired: ** give me the rest of my life

**Inspector Gadget: ** mood

**tired: ** dex!!!

**Inspector Gadget: ** i was woke by ur giggles

**Inspector Gadget: ** i dont,, want to go to school,,,,,, 

**Aqualad(y): ** well tiergan is a teacher but im sure he'll understand if we dont wanna go,, he is friends with sophie after all

**salt: ** i already texted him n he said as long as we're with sophie he's cool.

**Aqualad(y): ** see what I mean

**Inspector Gadget: ** my mom says i can chill here unless aunt edaline says no,, 

**tired: ** i happen to know for a fact she'll say yes

**tired: ** i also texted the vackers and alden said fitz and biana can stay too

**salt: ** what about keefe

**tired: ** his parents dont care

**Aqualad(y): ** we can relate,, why do you think we live with tiergan?

**tired: ** well i guess this means we can go back to sleep

**Aqualad(y): ** you mean go back to cuddling with keefe

**tired:** ,,,,,,no,,,,,,

**tired:** hes like so cuddly tho dont judge me

**Aqualad(y): ** aaannnd shes gone

**salt: ** maybe he really is cuddly

**Aqualad(y): ** careful brother, your gay is showing

**salt: ** G I R L S


	6. food food food food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tired: Sophie  
salt: Tam  
Aqualad(y): Linh  
Mr. Mom: Fitz  
SParKLES: Biana  
Inspector Gadget: Dex  
ninja man: Keefe

\--Monday, 11:46 am--

**Mr. Mom: ** i am woke and hungry

**Inspector Gadget: ** same

**Mr. Mom: ** as the only one with a car,, i will drive to chick-fil-a 

**Inspector Gadget: ** I can come 2 to help w/ orders n carry stuff 

**Aqualad(y): ** hi

**Aqualad(y): ** woke back up again so yes, my grammar is gross

**Mr. Mom: ** it's chill,, we're p illiterate if u haven't noticed

**Aqualad(y): ** i mean yeah,, but i can come because i know what tam wants as well

**Mr. Mom: ** ok that means u, dex and i are hoppin in my honda and going to food

**Inspector Gadget: ** ya i guess

**Mr. Mom: ** alright 5 minutes then we're gone

\--Monday, 11:55--

**ninja man: ** YA FITZ THE PLUUUUUGG

**SParKLES: ** dont move or you’ll wake uP SOPHIE

**ninja man: ** UR RIGHT UUUUUHHH

**SParKLES: ** shes so adorable when shes sleeping, look shes actually using u as a body pillow lmao

**ninja man: ** UUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH

**Inspector Gadget: ** I wish i could see this,,, whats happening

**SParKLES: ** well, he’s turning really red,, but also has this adorable "AH A GIRL!" look

**Mr. Mom:** awww

**ninja man: ** AREN’T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE DRIVING??????

**Mr. Mom: ** the drive through was too long, Linh sacrificed herself and went inside.

**salt: ** dang

**SParKLES: ** <look_at_him.png>

**Mr. Mom: ** AWWWWWWWWWWWWW

**ninja man: ** i hate you ALL SO MUCH SHES JUST TRYING TO SLEEP AND UR MAKING FUN OF ME

**SParKLES: ** shes WAKING UP

**Mr. Mom: ** WHATS HAPPENING

**SParKLES: ** she looks really confused, then she notices you guys are gone…. now the dawning realization, 

**SParKLES: ** NOW SHE JUST REALIZED WHAT WE’RE LAUGHING AT

**tired: ** why

**SParKLES: ** you already know this, but she checked her phone.

**tired: ** keefe does look cute tho,, like a lil baby

**salt: ** <HE_GONE.png>

**Mr. Mom: ** DEX AND I ARE CRYING IN A CHICK-FIL-A PARKING LOT AND LINH JUST WALKED UP AHJNHSJG

**Inspector Gadget: ** im GONE

**SParKLES: ** POOR KEEFE HE’S SO EMBARRASSED

**salt: ** he looks like hes torn from diving out the window to his house and waiting for food.

**ninja man: ** he,, is right,,,,

**tired: ** keeeeeeffffffffeeeeee sttaaaaayyy ;)) 

**ninja man: ** i was going to but then that double chinned demon appeared

**tired: ** NO ;(((

**SParKLES: ** she freakin rugby tackled him

**Inspector Gadget: ** WE’RE ACTUALLY ALMOST THERE,, IF U LEAVE WE’LL EAT UR FOOD

**tired: ** can confirm

**Aqualad(y): ** Fitz also bought milkshakes. For some reason.

**Mr. Mom: ** milkshakes.. Good..

**ninja man: ** IM SOLD

**tired: ** ;)))))

**Inspector Gadget: ** ;))))))

**ninja man:** now i see how you two are related,,

**tired: ** really, who would have thought??

**Inspector Gadget: ** really, who'da thunk

**ninja man: ** they're actually clones

**SParKLES: ** i mean,,,, HEY FITZ IS HERE

**tired:** food

**ninja man: ** food

**Inspector Gadget: ** food

**salt: ** but ur delivering the food

**Inspector Gadget: ** F O O D

**salt: ** OK


	7. attack on male

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tired: Sophie (keefe)  
salt: Tam  
Aqualad(y): Linh  
Mr. Mom: Fitz  
SParKLES: Biana  
Inspector Gadget: Dex  
ninja man/sob: Keefe (sophie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH IM SORRY !!! LIFE GOT INTENSE AND DEN WE WENT INTO DIS DUMB QUARANTINE BUT I POST MORE CHAPTERS INSTEAD OF DOING MY MATH TEST.... FOR U GUYS...

\--Monday, 1:20 pm--

**ninja man: **how have we been off our phones 4 like 2 hours

**Aqualad(y): **We have literally been together for those entire two hours.

**tired: **ya ur just dumb lol

**ninja man: **wow i actually hate you??

**tired: **yes

**ninja man: **why dint you.,,, shut ur mom,,,,,

**Mr. Mom: **as ur mom i feel personally attacked??

**ninja man:** sorry mom ;(

**Mr. Mom:** its ok i forgive u sob

**ninja man: **is this what its come to? Am i sob?? Am i a sob??

**Inspector Gadget: **reminds me of the womfn vine

**Inspector Gadget: **not word-for-word but close enough

**tired**: what da heeeeeelllllll

** _ninja man_ ** ** changed their name to ** ** _sob_ **

**sob: **foster? saying the h-word in my good christian minecraft server? 

**sob**: im disgusted, ashamed, forsaken, disgruntled, repulsed, sickened, appalled.

**salt**: im surprised you even knew half of those words

**tired: **damb tam with the roast

**sob: **wow im actually sob now

**Mr. Mom**: am i the only one who noticed damb

**Inspector Gadget: **d a m b

**salt: **damb

**sob: **damb

**tired: **wow where is linh and biana when u need them im be harassed by males

**sob**: cant believe she called us males guys

**Inspector Gadget: **ya im obviously a womfn

**tired: **oh shut up omg

**Mr. Mom: **yas omg guys shut UP

**tired: **I AM BEING CYBERBULLIED!!! WHERES MY FBI AGENT WHEN I NEED THEM

**salt: **hes prolly doing his job gurl

**tired: **I ACTUALLY HATE YOU GUYS

\--Monday, 3:12 pm--

**SParKLES: **sorry we were shopping

**tired: **well TOO LATE NOW

**sob: **how r u still mad about that

**tired: **,,,,,,,

**tired: **die

**sob: **wow im being targeted by a female???

**sob: **I TAKE IT BACK I TAKE IT BACK DONT JUMP 

**sob: **PLEASE DONT COME OVER N BEAT MY ASS PLS IM SORRY

**salt: **guess who i just saw jump from her roof to keefe’s

**Mr. Mom: **how come hes gunna get one everyone’s case for saying bad words and hes over here saying ass

**salt: **no one cares but him

**Mr. Mom: **ig ur right

**SParKLES: **i wish i was there

**sob: **hello,,,,, i am an fbi agent,,,,,

**Mr. Mom **how come whenever u kill keefe u take his phone

**tired: **its an art really, 

**sob: **HOWD U GET MY PHONE 

**tired: **if fell out of ur pocket n i swiped it like swiper

**sob: **YEAH WELL IM DORA,, SWIPER NO SWIPING

**tired: **she,, hit me :’’’’’’(((((

**SParKLES: **i would have paid to see that.

**Mr. Mom**: where'd they go

**salt: **idk sorry i made linh get up and sleep in her bed instead of the couch

**salt: **whatever biana did 2 her WORE HER OUTTT

**SParKLES: **oof sorry

**Mr. Mom: **lowkey nervous what happened 2 keefe

**salt: **wb sophie

**Mr. Mom: **she broke stina’s nose last month, i aint worried bout her

  
**salt: **oh shit dude i missed out

\--Monday 5:46 pm--

**Mr. Mom: **its been almost 3 HOURS AND NO RESPONSE

**salt: **they're both dead, only explanation

**Mr. Mom: **explain

**salt: **they killed each other with a blow at the same time.

**salt: **only explanation

**Mr. Mom: **i feel SO relieved

**salt: **never mind i saw sophie jump across the roofs again.

**Mr. Mom: **one of these days shes going to break something and that thought makes my anxiety spike real bad

**salt: **ill go talk 2 her?? 

**sob: **i already did lol loser, we actually did the physics homework assigned after she assassinated me

**salt: **thats a lie

**sob: **u calling me a liar????

**salt: **well i ain't calling u a truther

**tired: **damb all the roasts


	8. sophie foster the roast queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tired/Roast Queen: Sophie  
salt: Tam  
Aqualad(y): Linh  
Mr. Mom: Fitz  
SParKLES: Biana  
Inspector Gadget: Dex  
ninja man/sob: Keefe

\--Friday, 11:05 am-- 

**sob: ** wow we haven't touched this in years.

**tired: ** its only been 3 weeks

**tired: ** WHATEVER SCHOOLS OUT IN 3 HOURS

**salt: ** you're way too to excited for that

**tired: ** HEY 

**tired: ** YOU SHOULD BE TOO IDK WHAT U MEAN

**Inspector Gadget: ** you know what that means,,,,

**SParKLES: ** LAST DAY OF SCHOOL SOPHIE ROASTS!!!!!

**Mr. Mom: ** LAST DAY OF SCHOOL SOPH ROASTs !!

**tired: “** last day of school sophie roasts”

**tired: ** i like it,, WHO WANTS FIRST

**Aqualad(y)** : I am confused.. 

**Aqualad(y): ** What’s “Last Day of School Sophie Roasts?” 

**sob: ** it started when sophie roasted the FUCK outta stina on the last day of her freshman year and then was still so mad afterwards,,,, she roasted us.

**salt** : i like this

**Mr. Mom: ** yeah we do too, basically we asked her to do it again this year,, we just now decided the name

**tired: ** so,, since i am the God here,, who goes first

**sob: ** ME KILL ME WITH UR ROASTS

**tired: ** ok let me think

**Mr. Mom: ** im so ready

**SParKLES: ** KILL HIM SOPHIE

**Inspector Gadget: ** I WANT TO SEE TEARS

**salt: ** wait you're all together?? 

**Aqualad(y): ** WHERE, I WANT TO SEE HIS REACTION!

**Mr. Mom** : we usually take our thirty min break after lunch under the huge oak tree in the back.

**salt: ** we coming

**Aqualad(y): ** ^^

**tired: ** honestly i cant imagine why you're considered the hottest boy in school, you're a whiny crybaby who has a bigger ego than a brain. You dont deserve the popularity you have--maybe you should trade that for a ‘get out of detention free’ slip. Your hair looks like a pile of hay-its even the same color!- and you always butt into someone's business even when you know you're not needed. no wonder you haven't had your first kiss yet.. I even beat you there.

**salt: ** DAMN IM SOBBING

**Mr. Mom: ** HOLY FUCK DUDE NO CHILL

**Inspector Gadget: ** SHE WROTE THAT SO FAST IM LOWKEY CONCERNED FOR KEEFE,, HE LOOKS LIKE HES ABOUT TO CRY

**Aqualad(y): ** WE'RE HERE AND I WANT TO HUG KEEFE HE LOOKS SO SAD.

**Mr. Mom: ** whoops sophie beat you.

**tired: ** ok who's next.

**Inspector Gadget: ** cant believe u texted that with a straight face while practically sitting in keefe’s lap

**sob: ** hey im HURTING

**tired: ** you asked for it

**sob: ** ,,,,, you right,,,,

**Mr. Mom: ** i guess ill go nxt 

**tired: ** got u

**sob: ** im waiting for the most perfect boy in school to get his ass handed to him

**salt: ** i like how we just,, use more and more curses as the year goes on,,,,

**sob: ** its just art mdude

**salt: ** gross

**sob: ** ;) thanks bb

**salt: ** are we still doing this

**sob: ** oh u mean the gay thing??? 

**salt: ** ya,,,, 

**sob: ** its okay we accept you

**SParKLES: ** LOL 

**Inspector Gadget: ** i dont know if hes being sarcastic or dumb because,, its keefe

**Mr. Mom: ** SOPHIE HAS BEEN WRITING FOR A LONG TIME AND LAUGHING TO HERSELF

**Mr. Mom: ** i know i requested it, but my anxiety is sparking tbhhhhhhhhhhh

**Aqualad(y): ** Oh poor Fitz! You want a hug?

**Mr. Mom: ** yes,,,,,,,,

**salt: ** THERE R BOY HANDS ON MY SI STER!!!!!!!!

**tired: ** fitz is the most perfect one here? where? Hes constantly rushing into things head first and almost as bad as keefe. Hes so worried about appearances he doesnt take into consideration that others might be trying to help him. hes a complete jerk sometimes and one minute is your best friend and the other hes screaming at you to leave him alone. He cant make up his mind and acts all smooth and suave but cant hold a conversation for his life. thank you and good night

**sob: ** bet u wish u had fitz hugging u tam

**sob: ** DAMB I WASNT EXPECTING THAT AIDJFIDASJL

**salt: ** WHAJDIWISNAU

**sob: ** u know,, key smash is the language of the gays

**salt: ** WOW I HATE U

**tired: ** totally like u didnt just keysmash

**sob: ** YOU KNOW MY RESPONSE FOSTER

**tired: ** yEAH and u know mine

**SParKLES: ** ??? ARE U TWO FINALLY DATING??

**tired: **SJDGLJAKLAS

**sob: **fuck i wish

**Mr. Mom:** i see so much truth in that roast i cant even be mad

**tired: ** sorry ;(

** _sob_ ** ** changed ** ** _tired _ ** **‘s name to ** ** _Roast Queen_ **

**Roast Queen: ** im sorry but u asked for it

**Mr. Mom: ** i actually did i guess your right.

**Roast Queen: ** ****you're

**Mr. Mom: ** shhh

**sob: ** foster w/ the double roast

**Roast Queen: ** shut the hell up that wasnt even a roast

**salt: ** im,, tempted but we have to go in like 2 minutes

**Roast Queen: ** challenge accepted

\--Friday, 11:38 am--

**Roast Queen: ** tams loud and abrasive with little regards for anyone unless its for personal gain. when i wasnt feeling well he only came to my side because he was forced and it allowed him and his sister to be apart of our group. i was being nice and set them up with the survival skills needed in this school. He took advantage of that and completely manipulated us into thinking hes a good guy with a supportive backbone but in reality hes a selfish prick who enjoys feeding off of others downfall.

**salt: ** damn i just, kinda put my head down in math tbh

**sob: ** ROAST QUEEEEEEENNN SUCK BOOTY CHEEKS TAMMY 

**Inspector Gadget:** WOW harsh

**SParKLES: ** jesus sophie is going for them this year im dont want one via text tbh LMAO

**Inspector Gadget: ** ^^^^^

**tired: ** tbh i dont think i can roast linh,,, i love her too much

**Aqualad(y): ** <3

**sob: ** ok i see u

**tired: ** sorry keefe, u were always my side, linhs my main.

**sob: ** wow im hurt

**tired: ** sorry bb

**SParKLES: ** YOU STILL HAVENT TOLD ME IF UR DATING OR NOT

**tired: ** sorry if we dont have the answer

**SParKLES: ** WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEEEAAANNN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will be the final chapter and it will not be written like a chat-group! i tried to keep it all chat group but the original ending is interaction based with people to people, not over phone!! hopefully it will be satisfactory


	9. freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fic wraps up, Sophie is excited for the end of school, Keefe is kind of suave, Dex attracts leaves, Fitz pulls a Brooklyn 99 reference, Biana is impatient, Tam discourages touching, and Linh is cute.

\--Friday, 2:30 pm--

“WE’RE FREE!” Sophie screamed into Keefe’s ear, then danced away from him to twirl in a circle with Linh. 

“Wow, I totally didn’t need that ear.” She heard Keefe whine. Sophie turned back, hearing the rest of the boys laugh.

“I've never seen you this excited.” Fitz grinned, placing a hand on her shoulder. She could practically feel Keefe’s gaze on where it landed. Twirling away from Fitz she replaced herself with Lihn, winking at her flustered expression. “I'm just extra happy on the last day of school.” She sang, before tripping over a root and letting out a yelp as she prepared for impact.

Only it never came.

Opening her eyes she gazed into Keefe’s laughing ones. “Shut up,” she grumbled, frozen in place.

“I didn't say anything.” he whispered back.

“I know.” She replied, just as soft.

“Last day of school romance!” Biana laughed, appearing behind Dex and Tam, who were involved in their own conversation. She peaked between their shoulders, grinning her perfect white smile. Biana’s outburst caused the rest of their friends to glance over and let out some wolf whistles. 

The two blondes tore apart like they burned each other and glanced at their faces--only to see the same shade of red. 

“You two are cute.” Linh’s gentle voice agreed. 

“Yeah, but Sophie’s my little sister, don’t get too handsy, Sencen!” Tam scowled, sliding beside Linh.

“Yeah, well, she's my _ actual _cousin and I say be as handsy as you want.” Dex grinned, causing Sophie to bury her hot face in her hands. 

“Foster wishes we were dating, don’t you?” Keefe asked with a smugness that had Sophie looking up, and only then realized his arm had been around her waist the whole time, still keeping her up, even after her fall.

“I--Y-You wh-what?” Sophie stuttered, then cursed herself mentally for stuttering. Keefe pulled away, she noted that it seemed gentle, and backed up politely. 

“See! She totally does!” He cried out, bouncing to Fitz and making the other man catch him--which he totally did, but ended up dropping his backpack in the process. Keefe pressed a loud smooch to his forehead. Fitz grumbled something to him, rolling his eyes.

Biting down her embarrassment and begging her cheeks to cool down, she grinned. “You’ll have to get my Dad’s approval, first.” She teased. Sophie watched Keefe’s face falter and she let out another laugh, which was echoed by the rest of their group. Those closest to each other bumped shoulders or ruffled each other’s hair. It was affectionate, but they did love each other quite a lot.

She retreated back to Dex’s side, and wobbly walked on her tip-toes to flick a leaf from his hair. “Shrink a bit.” She told him, snorting. “Grow a bit.” He replied, sticking his tongue out at her. She returned the gesture, pausing to place her hands on her hips. 

“You two are so slow! Come on! We’ve decided on ice cream.” Biana called back, holding out her hands for them. Sophie took her left as Dex took her right. They joined back with the group; Tam and Linh being civil and walking side by side. Linh had scooped up Fitz’s backpack because he was still carrying Keefe, much to his absolute glee, it seemed. 

Sophie glanced around at all her friends, and a fond smile settled on her lips. 

Oh yeah, she wouldn’t trade them for anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO...... I tried to keep their characters pretty similar to the books in this last part. AKA the sokeefe blushies, but i promised no true romance so thats all you sokeefe shippers got B)
> 
> ANYWAYS! Thank u for reading! This was super fun to write out, and it's been awesome reading the few comments i've recieved. made me realize i should actually finish this!! haha


End file.
